Golden Love
by lfk214
Summary: Hitomi's husband dies and tells the story of their years together... and I guess it's bashing Allen too.. but just why is he a lunatic .. and trying to kill people?newly redone
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer  - I do not own Escaflowne, nor would I like to. I would have killed myself years ago for not making a second season.

Hitomi held her husbands hand. Silent tears were coursing down her face. "I should have been there…"

"It's ok" her husband chocked.

Breaking into helpless sobs Hitomi couldn't bear it. Why her? Why after all the happiness? She was helpless to stop what she knew would happen.

Finally he spoke up. "Hitomi listen to me…" but could not continue through a fit of coughs. Hitomi squeezed his hand until he again gained control. "You must take care of them, of our family and our people."

"But…. I can't …. not without you…"

"Hitomi you must. Neither of us can help what happened… please promise me."

"I … promise." Hitomi bent down and kissed him for the last time. "I love you so much" Hitomi whispered. "

"I love you too" and with that the King of Fanelia breathed his last breathe.

Hitomi cried heart-stricken cries of a little girl who had lost everything. Suddenly a hand touched her back. "It's ok mother, father is in a good place now" a little voice of the Prince Dylon called to his mother, who he knew was somewhere far away. The little boy of seven years old wrapped his arms around his mother and let her cry.

'I'll miss you father' was the prayer he sent.

"Hitomi you're not making any sense" Merle said softly "you need to start at the beginning, when you came back from the Mystic Moon." And with that the memories of the last eight years cam flooding back. Hitomi spun a tell full of happiness, love, and pain which would be later called Golden Love.

A/N- so this is the intro… I hope you like it… It was inspired by the death of one of my friends may you fly with angels in heaven Alex. Depending on some of the responses I get from you the reader I might continue… In a week or two if people really want, I'll update and you can have the story Hitomi tells. Lin


	2. the story begins

It had been a god-forsaken month since Van died. Hitomi was still wearing black and grieving. Now that Merle wanted to know what had happened the years while Merle was ambassador for Fanelia, Hitomi felt a flood of emotions calling, tugging, begging to be set free. With her son, Dylon and Merle sitting in front of Hitomi wove her story… starting from when she first came back to Gaia.

_ Eight years ago_

It had only been six weeks since she had left Gaia and every moment was killing her. She longed to be held by Van, to be cuddled, and feel important. Since Hitomi left Gaia her thoughts were never far from it.

"I need you Van… so very much" Hitomi crumbled onto the track. This was where she met him for the very first time…. That time seemed so long ago.

Everything she came back for… family… school… friends… somehow they now didn't seem as important as they used to.

What was wrong with her? This was her life… this was where she belonged… yet she felt so … empty? no that wasn't right… she felt more homesick. How can you be homesick if you're home?

Suddenly it occurred to her… maybe Gaia was home… maybe Van is home. With a new determination Hitomi stood. She lifted her pendant above her head and wished with all her might to be with Van… to see everyone Merle and Alan and even that disgusting Mole Man.

The familiar beam of bright white light surrounded her. And lifted Hitomi into the sky. As she looked down she said goodbye to the Earth… she had no plans of ever going back.

A/N I know this is a really short chapter… and that I updated the very same day that I published the story…. But this is making me feel better… I don't know why and I can't explain it… But Alex I'm going to miss you girl.


	3. what they think

Hitomi woke to the sound of voices and a sharp pain in her side. Her eyes fluttered open to see two little girls. "Look she's awake" the one with the stick called. "Oh look at her strange clothes." Hitomi was yet again wearing her school uniform.

Hitomi sat up and blinked at the bright sun. 'If only it was night… I could tell where I was…'

"Where am I?" Hitomi asked groggily.

The girls giggled. "Silly, you're in Fanelia of course!" Hitomi noted that the girl who woke her must have been the oldest.

"So I really made it…" Hitomi said to no one in particular.

"Do you want to play with us?" the girls asked eagerly.

"Oh… I'm sorry girls…. I don't have time, but if you could point me to the way of the city I would be most grateful."

"Well we need to go home soon so we'll show you!" the girls smiled brightly.

"This is the new market place… it's not quite finished yet." Hitomi was being lead through the reconstruction of the beautiful city.

"Thank you so much for your help. If you could point me in the direction of the palace…"

"Why do you need to go there?" "

I need to visit some friends…"

"But I need to see the King!" Hitomi pleaded with the guards at the gate. Apparently no one the girl from the Mystic Moon. 'Maybe everyone else moved on too…' the sting of hurt in Hitomi answered.

From behind the guards a familiar voice chimed in. "What's going on here?" The guards turned around blocking Hitomi's view of the new person.

"Nothing Lady Merle, this women wanted to see King Van."

"Well let me have a look at her." The guards quickly moved away to reveal a wind-blown Hitomi.

"Oh Hitomi!" Merle shouted with glee.

"You know her Lady Merle?" the guards asked with a confused face.

"Yes I know her open the gate." From her word the gate was opened.

Merle bounded into Hitomi and squeezed her tight. "Oh Hitomi I missed you so much!"

"I…. I missed you too Merle" the awkward teenager answered.

"There's so much to tell you! Guess what! Someone asked to court me!" Merle blushed deeply.

"Oh?" Hitomi got a little worried. Did Van already move on?

"Yes! It's Gaddess! Can you believe it? He's so nice and charming and pretty good looking too." Hitomi sighed to herself with relief.

Suddenly it came to Merle, Lord Van would want to see Hitomi. "I know let's go find Lord Van!" Without giving Hitomi a chance to respond Merle dropped to all fours and started racing towards the restored castle. Hitomi sighed and raced after her.

Breathing heavily Hitomi finally caught up to Merle. She was standing outside of a door. Trying to catch her breathe Hitomi had her hands on her kneed and was bent over.

"Merle, who is so important the you had to interrupt …." Hitomi recognized that voice and straightened. A pair of deep green eyes met those of chocolate. As it clicked in his brain who it was Van whispered one word "Hitomi"

A/n look three chapters… two days… very long days…. I feel proud… Now if only I had the reviews to go along with it… only … zero reviews… oh well… so I know I'm not aimlessly talking to myself could someone leave a review … even a blank one would be good… I'll try to keep doing this pace with maybe two or a chapter a week…


	4. meeting and greeting

"Um… Hello Van" Hitomi answered nervously. Van took a few steps forward and engulfed Hitomi in a hug, a wide grin on his face.

'Wow I've never seen him smile like that… the peace must be doing him some good.' Van pulled back with that silly grin still written all over his face. He looked Hitomi from feet to head spending just a few seconds longer at her face.

'Just as I remembered.'

"So… um how have you been doing?" Hitomi asked feeling a little violated under Van's stare.

"I've been good. I had the Palace rebuilt and all of Fanelia has been working hard" Van answered proudly.

An advisor came to the door and whispered into Van's ear, he nodded. "Well it seems that my presence is required, Merle if you could show Hitomi around I'll meet up with you at dinner."

"Ok Lord Van, come on Hitomi!"

Merle took Hitomi's hand and dragged her down the hallway. With a last backward glance at Van she thought to herself 'I'm finally home.'

"So this is the guest wing." Merle pointed down a hallway. IT had been over an hour and Hitomi was counting down the minuets till dinner.

'Where did all this come from? I've only been gone for six weeks.'

Suddenly a familiar person stepped out of a guest room. "Oh yea he's visiting too." Merle said with disgust. She stuck her tongue out at the figure.

Hitomi was in shock, she hadn't expected to see him in awhile… maybe after things had settled down but not this soon.

"Who is this lovely lady you have with you Merle? I heard your voice all the way in my room." Allen brought his eyes to Hitomi's. "Hitomi" he took her hand and kissed it "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Hitomi blushed a deep red. Although she no longer had feelings for Allen he still had a smile to charm snakes.

"Allen it's very good to see you again too." Hitomi answered still very warm in the cheeks.

"So what brings you to Gaia girl from the Mystic Moon?"

"I….I … well I missed being here."

"Well we are glad to have you back."

"So Alan what are you doing in Fanelia?"

"Well it seems I picked a good time for a visit." He answered with his most charming smile.

Merle, Hitomi, and Allen made their way to the dining room. Finally the tour was over and she could eat. Hitomi hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch… and after sleeping in the woods for a night she was starving. It had taken most of the day to travel through the city.

As they entered the room, Hitomi saw that Van was already sitting. Not sure where to sit she looked at Merle for help. Merle quickly shoved her to the right side of Van and sat on his left.

"So how was the tour, Hitomi?" Van asked politely.

"It was great… the Palace is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Allen how was your night? I seemed to miss you this morning."

"Wonderful Van."

The talk continued at a friendly pace. How had everyone been doing? And so on. Van finally asked "So how long are you planning to stay Hitomi?"

"Um…" Hitomi was at a lost of words. That had been unexpected. "Well I guess as long as you guys will keep me I guess."

"You mean you aren't going back to the Mystic Moon?" Merle blurted out.

"Well… If you guys don't mind me staying…"

"How about we talk about it alone after dinner?" Van asked biting his tongue as if to make sure he could keep his happiness controlled.

Van and Hitomi sat on the roof. Everyone went on to their separate ways for the night and let them have time alone. Hitomi lay down and stared at the Mystic Moon, this time she felt no longing to go back.

Van turned his head towards hers. "So are you really planning on staying?"

"Yea… if you guys will keep me that is…"

"Oh, don't worry about that... you can stay as long as you want…" 'Forever if it were my choice' Van thought.

Hitomi sat up. "So how have you been doing Van?"

"I'm doing really well… the people of Fanelia are one worth leading."

"So is there anyone new in your life?" 'Please say no, please say no.'

"Not that I know of…" Hitomi sighed. "Is there anyone new in your life?"

"No…" 'But there are some old ones…'

With the moon light reflecting off of Hitomi she looked almost like one of those things she once called Van… an Angel. Van's hand slowly reached up and touched her face. "I missed you… a lot" he said softly.

Hitomi turned her famous shade of red answered kind of shakily "I missed you too."

With that answer Van gently leaned into Hitomi. His lips meeting hers for a brief second. Hitomi could have shouted with glee. That was their first kiss. A little short but wonderful in its on way. He had a gentle touch about him… even through the hard shell he tended to show.

Van gently backed away and made sure she wasn't going to slap him. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made his move. "I would be honored if you would stay with me and Merle for a long time. I already have a guest room set up for you." T

aken back with the generosity of this offer Hitomi had a look of shock on her face. He wanted her to stay… not only that but for a "Long time" this was her cue… she could have screamed at the world and danced around in circles… "It would be my pleasure." Hitomi answered holding her glee down on a very short chain

Van walked Hitomi to her new room and said good night. "I'll see you in the morning at breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

A/n look 4 chapters 3 days… that's got to be a record… ok this makes me mad… I posted this chapter and then went to preview it and guess what I have 3 count them 3 reviews… guess what I only got one email… and that came today… oh well .. anyway I would like to thank Esca-Lover for my very first review for this story… I know gods there.. and thanks a lot…Yes my chapters are short … this being the longest .. but see 4 chapters in 3 days… that's cool right… o well I'll try to make them longer but more space between them will occur. And I figured if I "gave up" on reviewers maybe some would come out of hiding… I know I've only been out 3 days.. but you can't blame a girl for trying thanks for your review it means a lot. AND hehe now that I checked SabineballZ… I know that's a tear jerker.. it hurt to write.. but yes double the fluff.. and see they have a few years of happiness together… I'll add lots and lots of fluff for you thanks a lot…


	5. in which there is much confusion

A/n blinks what are you talking about snow blossoms? I don't remember the part about Van telling her to tell their story… I mean I know I wrote it … anyway to answer that question within a question … I think that you mean why does anyone need to know their story… well.. I would be writing nothing if you guys already knew what was going to happen … Merle wants to know what happens and I'll explain this later on but Merle left to be ambassador and could only come back a few times a year so she missed a lot of happy time between the love birds… and I think Dylon would like to know the story of his parents … sort a like a fairy tale you know cause they have such interesting lives.. Unlike mine... and what's mannerism I mean I sound like a dork and the dictionary is somewhere but this way it means you have to review again…but thanks for reviewing twice… and I do like rambling cause it makes the review longer and my author notes interesting

Disclaimer: hehe I forgot it the last couple times… but alas I don't own Escaflowne…

Hitomi woke to the bright blinding sunlight. 'I knew I should have checked the curtains last night.' She rolled over and looked at the rest of the room. It was a stunning deep red in color, almost the color of Van's trademark shirt.

Hitomi sighed 'Van'. Hitomi recalled the kiss from the previous night and blushed. It had been so… wonderful for lack of words. Hitomi touched her lips. She could go for a few more of those.

But did he really mean that she could stay…he said she could stay with him and Merle… No he meant it… Merle had Gaddess. Hitomi took another look at her room… her room… it had dark mahogany wood. A dresser, a vanity… it had beautiful pictures of Fanelia's landscape and many tapestries of festivals and ceremonies, one including a wonderful tapestry of a wedding.

Hitomi got out of bed and stretched. Man was it early. The sun had barely risen in then sky. Hitomi yawned and looked down at the night gown then maids had produced last night. It had a bunch of frills and was a soft pink. 'I'm going to have to get a wardrobe done… gah it's going to be a long day.'

With a knock at the door Hitomi opened it. The maid from last night was standing there. "Good Morning Lady Hitomi."

"Uh… you can call me Hitomi."

"Don't be silly my Lady…" the younger girl giggled "It is only proper." '

This is going to take a lot to get used to.'

"The King requests you attendance for breakfast."

Hitomi gasped. "But I have nothing to wear" she protested seeing her wrinkled uniform laid out of the chair. It was covered in dirt from her adventures yesterday.

"That, my Lady, can be arranged" the maid quickly walked away after bowing and promising Hitomi a dress to wear to breakfast in a few minuets. Hitomi sat down on the bed. This was going to be an interesting morning with Allen and Van and of course Merle.

The maid returned quickly with a stunning gown. It didn't have too many frills but was looking deathly violent with the corset Hitomi saw in the maid's other hand. 'I don't actually have to wear that do I?' The maid was very proud of herself. She had found a dress and it looked like it would fit the Lady perfectly. For some reason, she had taken an instant liking to Lady Hitomi. Unlike some of the women who visited the palace, Hitomi it seemed was nice.

Hitomi voiced her thoughts. "I don't really have to wear that do I?"

The maid looked down at the corset. This girl really was silly.

"Of course My Lady."

"Uh… really?" Hitomi eyed the evil contraption. She read stories about ladies suffocating in those things. I mean whose idea was it anyway? They should be murdered.

Van saw a vision of beauty walk into the dining hall. He was in awe. God she was beautiful. Allen, being the perfect gentlemen recovered first. "Good morning Hitomi." Allen did his standard bow and the kissing of the hand. Hitomi blushed. Van looked at this in wonder. He seemed to make her blush a whole lot…

Van motioned to his right side when Hitomi met eye contact with him. She came and sat. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Hitomi nodded. "It was wonderful." 'Well the rest of the night was wonderful too.'

Van nodded.

The chat continued to be light but Van and Hitomi kept sending each other looks. Especially when they thought the other wasn't looking. Merle watched this with interest. Just what had happened last night? Merle thought about her own night and blushed. Now that Allen was back for a visit so was Gaddess… she had to admit that it was good to have someone sweet on her. Merle turned her head to look at him beside Allen. He smiled at her and winked. This only caused Merle to blush more.

"Hitomi, could I speak with you after breakfast alone?"

Hitomi eyed Van suspiciously, but nodded anyway.

Hitomi and Van walked thought the Palace gardens. A silence seemed to follow them around. The garden was not quite finished and people in white coats where planting plants of every kind and color. It was a refreshing spring morning.

"I ...uh... wanted to talk about last night" Van said shyly.

Hitomi blushed and looked at her feet. "Um... what about it?"

"Well I… err… just wanted to apologize for being so… forward."

Just when Hitomi was about to reinsure him that she enjoyed every second of their chaste kiss an advisor walked up whispering in Van's ear.

'Why is it they always do that? Don't they trust me?'

Van had a look of forlorn on his face. "I'm sorry to cut our walk short but it seems they need me in the meeting." 'Can't they do anything without me…?'

Hitomi looked with disgust at the food. She loved Gaea and usually the food, but what was this really? Hitomi glanced up at Van he was cutting the "thing". Look at his manners… he really is a different person in the palace… more like a king.

Hitomi's stomach grumbled. Man was she hungry. She glanced back at her lunch… it looked like a glob of purple jello. When she voiced her thoughts earlier is had ended up with a few awkward stares and mummers about what was jello.

Hitomi picked up her spoon and took a little off the top of the glob and closed her eyes. Hey, this wasn't too bad. Still a little squishy, but it tasted like chicken. (Doesn't Everything?)

Allen cleared his throat. Hitomi's eyes shot opened and stared at Allen. 'I wonder what he has to say.'

"Van, I'm leaving for Austuria tomorrow and wanted to know if Hitomi could come with me."

Van shot evil glares at Allen. Just what did he think he was doing? Suddenly it came to Van... Why don't they all go with him… 'I'm sure Merle wouldn't mind' looking from her to Gaddess, 'and Hitomi would probably want to see Millernia anyway, Not to mention there is no way I am letting Hitomi and Allen alone together.'

"Well I am not the keeper of Hitomi you can ask her yourself." Van said hotly.

Allen turned to look at Hitomi. Hitomi nodded with her face a bright red.

"Since Hitomi is going and my advisors have be asking me for weeks to get out a little more I guess I'll go too, and Merle if she wants." Van said smiling smugly.

It was Allen's turn to send evil glares up the table. How was he ever going to get Hitomi to himself if this King kept getting in the way? Oh well it seems he has provided a challenge… this should be fun.

The young youths said an early goodnight and waited until the morn when they would leave… However not everyone was sleeping Hitomi could not get over the glares she had seen pass back and forth on the table today… We're they jealous of each other??

Bright and early the next morning they met after breakfast by the Crusade. With her new clothes, they had seemly multiplied over night yesterday afternoon was spent standing being poked and measured… it had been torture, Hitomi watched as servants carried her things on board, she already had a fight about carrying her own stuff but the servants had merely laughed at the suggestion.

The Crusade took off and it was a beautiful morning. Hitomi stood on the observation deck looking over the woods of Fanelia. Suddenly a warm hand appeared on her shoulder. "Beautiful morning don't you think?"

Hitomi sighed, where was Van? "Yes it is nice, Allen."

Little to Hitomi's acknowledgement Van stared at them from a dark shadow. The only thought going through his head was to what Allen was up too.

Allen turned Hitomi around to face him. They were a little too close for comfort. Hitomi stared up into Allen's eyes with puzzlement. What was he doing?

Allen gently bent down to kiss Hitomi. Shocked Hitomi stared at him for a second, before there lips met Hitomi pushed Allen away. "What are you doing?!?!"

"Hitomi, I like you… no I love you…"

Hitomi stared at him with disbelief. "But… But… I love Van." Hitomi whispered, barely auditable.

Allen was fuming. He stormed away with a sharp click in his boot. How could she do this to him? He was a knight after all… and he confessed his love to her.. What did she see in the little King? What did Van have that he didn't?

Van saw Hitomi's eyes fill with tears. What did she say to him? Van wish that he could have heard what was said. He came up slowly to Hitomi. She was now hugging herself.

"Uh Hitomi?" Van said gently. Hitomi sniffed and looked up at Van.

"Did you just see what happened?"

Van merely nodded.

"Oh Van I'm so confused!" Hitomi burst into a fresh batch of tears.

Van wrapped his arms around her. 'If only this could last forever…'

A/N ok I don't know how much longer this is… but I had testing and soccer… and well I was busy… so I'll update by the end of the week for you all.. Thanks a lot and don't forget to review on you're way out!


	6. bubble bath time

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne cause if I did it would be like havoc in the city... I mean I would be knocking down buildings and anyway I'm not royalty of Fanelia… I wish I was though…

Hitomi snuggled against a warm object. Her eyes fluttered open. To her surprise lying beside her was Van. She tried to scout away but Van stirred. With his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. Hitomi blushed. Her body was so close to Van's. Hitomi looked at his face, it seemed so peaceful. She brushed a lock of raven hair from his face. His eyes opened.

"Good morning Hitomi."

Hitomi opened her eyes to see a little cat girl in her face. "Ahhhh!"

Merle laughed, and jumped up and down on the bed.

"WHAT are you doing!?"

"Well, you were talking in your sleep" Merle struck a poise of mockery with her hands clasped in front of her "OH Van, Van!"

Hitomi threw a pillow at Merle, which cat girl quickly dodged. "That's not funny!"

"Sure it was, anyway it's time for breakfast." Merle bounced out of the room and a few minuets later a groggy Hitomi followed.

Breakfast was a quiet observation. Allen simply stared at Hitomi, Van at Allen, and Hitomi looked down at her food. What was she going to do about this? They were going to arrive in Palas by tomorrow; maybe she could hide out for awhile and then go shopping with Millernia.

One of the crew members came in and talked with Allen in a low voice. Allen got a serious look on his face. The other man left, and everyone waited to hear what was going on. Allen cleared his throat stalling for time, how to tell them, how to tell them… "Everyone is dismissed from breakfast, but I need to talk to Van." Van's head shot up from the table upon hearing his voice. This must be really serious.

Hitomi looked longingly at the wooden door… when were they going to get out. It seemed like they had been in there for hours. After being urged to find something else to do, Hitomi just requested a chair to sit outside of the door. 'I really hope everything is ok in there…'

But of course where would we be if Allen and Van ever got along, in heaven maybe? Inside a heated argument was going on… knight verse hot headed king… "Allen we can fight them, I'll take them on… All of them."

Allen shot a glare at the foolish little boy.. "All 500 of them you say?" 'I'd like to see that, then Hitomi would be all mine…'

"Van, you don't even have Escaflowne. How are you going to take down all of them without any way to fight them, I will not let you endanger this crew or my ship." 'Or my Hitomi'

Van slammed hit hand on the table. "Run, run like a coward you are." He sneered while narrowing his eyes into slits. Zaibach was no challenge for Van anymore; they didn't even have a leader. A bunch of village people who found the levee ships are nothing.

Allen turned towards Van and very slowly advanced upon him. "You will not do any foolish attacks on my ship, do you hear me?"

Van looked up from the table, and stormed out of the room. What was his problem? Van could take them all down, no problem. God why was this so difficult. Now they were going to run from the pass like little kids and cry all the way to Palas.

Hitomi was startled awake from the chair, only to see a red figure receding down the hallway. She called after him but he didn't seem to notice or care at all. "Don't worry Hitomi he's just a little upset." The smooth knight to the rescue. Hitomi turned around with a smile.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing that should trouble such a beautiful lady as yourself." Hitomi blushed. He did have a way with flattery.

But what about Van, sure he was hot tempered, vulgar, annoying... He was some nice things... Like… ok well that's not the point. Van was always there when she needed him and that was important, and right now Van might just need her.

"Allen, I'm going to go see how Vans doing, so I'll see you later at lunch ok?"

God Van, Van, and Van… doesn't Allen mean anything… "That would be pleasurable, Lady Hitomi." Allen took off down another hallway and Hitomi sprinted, as best as she could in a dress, towards Van's room.

Upon arriving at his room, Hitomi hesitated. Would he want to see her? He did burst out of there kind of fast, and he's probably in a bad mood. Hitomi sighed. She wouldn't know unless she tried.

Hitomi inched open the door. Where was he? She nudged it open the rest of the way. Glancing around the medium sized room, Hitomi found it empty. Taking a step into the room and then another, she looked at the window, it was getting late, almost time for dinner. Where could he be?

A light in the bathroom attracted her attention. He could be in there, but if he was maybe she shouldn't go in there. Or maybe he went to dinner and left a candle burning. Hitomi sighed. "Van? Van? Where are you?" she called throughout the room, and towards the bathroom. No answer.

Hitomi opened the bathroom door. There in the tub was a sleeping Van. Aww he looks so cute and nice when he's sleeping. Hitomi blushed at the sight of his bare chest. She was afraid to glance much lower than that, but found that he was in a bubble bath. Since when does mean old Van take bubble baths? And how come he got bubbles, she didn't have any in her washroom.

It's was about dinner time. She should wake him up. "Van, it's time to get up. You who Van? Wakey,Wakey?"

Nothing.

Hitomi inched forward and poked him in the shoulder. His skin was hot to the touch and wet. It sent shivers up her spine to be this close to him in this state.

Nothing… what did it take to wake him up? Growing a little bolder, Hitomi shook his shoulder.

"Oh come on Van wake up!" Hitomi was beyond annoyance now. This really wasn't cute anymore.

It was an uncomfortable situation and he just would not make it any better. Well sure he was asleep, but this had to be some kind of ploy to make her miserable.

Then Hitomi noticed something. His breathing had increased since she touched him, and his eye lids fluttered just a bit.

Oh so she was right, this was some kind of joke. Well she just had to make the best of this little predicament. Slowly Hitomi leaned closer over Van. So he wanted to play games, little did he know she held the high score.

Whispering in his ear, "Van wake up."

Hitomi gave him a last warning.

Nothing.

She closed her eyes. Last chance back out or die. What the heck can't make things any worse then they already are…

Hitomi leaned forward ever so slightly. Her knees on the floor of the bathroom. She brought her self closer to his face. And slowly kissed him right on the lips. One of those lower lips, you only learn from practice, movie stars, whoa that looks so cool, kisses. Just as she suspected he kissed her back. Just when he was relaxed she pulled away.

"Ha! I knew it! You are awake." Hitomi hurried off the floor and left the bathroom.

Inside Van blushed. 'Wow that was… great… gah the best kiss ever… and she started it all on her own… no help from him… Of course now he had to go explain to her about the pretending to be asleep part. It seemed like a good idea when he heard her calling from the front room earlier. Oh well… it was more than worth the yelling he was sure would come.'

Van toweled off quickly and pulled on his tan trousers. Where was his shirt? Hmm… oh that's right it's on the bed… Van strutted out of the bathroom as only a man can. Humility was not one of his stronger points.

There sitting on his bed, was his vision of beauty holding his red shirt. "Looking for this?" Hitomi threw it at his face.

Van expertly caught it. He pulled it over his head. All the while grinning like a fool.

"What are you smiling about mister?"

Van walked towards the bed, with a glint in his eyes. Never had he been this happy. She really was the girl for him. Only she could take him in a horrible mood and turn it all around.

Hitomi got a little nervous. What was he doing? She was trapped between this lunatic and the bed. Oh yea the bed. What oh what is he thinking?

Van steadily walked closer and closer. He was then right in front of her. Very close. Hitomi couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. The blush creeping throughout her whole body, or was she on fire?

Van tenderly lifted her chin so that his eyes connected with hers. "Hitomi, you are beautiful, you know that right?"

Hitomi was in shock. He was never this nice, this personal, this sweet. Maybe there was something in those bubbles?

Hitomi searched his eyes, she only found sincere ness. Van lowered his lips upon hers. The passion in them was indefinable.

There was a knock at the door. And Merle opened the door. Only to find what she had been setting up since she realized just how much Van missed Hitomi.

She coughed, "If you two little love birds don't mind, I'm kind of hungry, so could you hurry it up a bit?"

Hitomi pulled away, blushing that horrible color red that seems to become a feature of her face. Van looked from her to Merle.

"We're coming Merle." With that Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and they walked out the door towards dinner.

A/n: ok sorry about not updating a lot sooner.. but I had soccer tournament…. Which my team won… and I guess I was being kind of lazy… anyway happy thanksgiving.. and I'm upping the rating just a notch.. I mean once hottie had his shirt off it just has to go up.. anyway hope you have a good holiday and ill update soon.. don't forget to review


	7. the vision

Disclaimer: If I owned Escaflowne.. or Van for that matter.. do you think I would sit here and write… nope.. so that means.. that I don't .. so please don't sue me?

Hitomi felt like she was going to drop from exhaustion. She flopped on her bed as only a teenager can. My god did Millernia like to shop or what. Although Hitomi had only bought a new dress (that had come only after much persuasion from Millernia) and a hand carved knife, that would be great for whittling she had seen some of the men craving precious things from wood and wouldn't mind learning… they ended up with a carriage full, in her mind. She had almost debated riding on top of it. But when the light drizzle began to fall that thought was out of the question.

The girls, Merle, Millernia, and Hitomi, made it into the palace just as a heavy rain began to fall. That's when Hitomi snuck off to her room claiming to be "hibernating", which only came up with a few stares. People were getting used to her not making any sense.

Hitomi snuggled into bed and fell asleep. But unlike most people, her nap was anything but restful. The visions that had long since stopped plaguing her returned.

_Hitomi was lost in a dark vision, light poked through in holes of the black box that encaged Hitomi. _

_Voices of those she knew could be heard through the holes, and she tried to run toward the holes but the floor just seemed to grow until the holes could not be seen. _

_Instead Hitomi materialized into a room, it looked similar to the one she had at the palace._

_There near the window stood Allen. Although he had a look of forlorn on his face, Hitomi could not pity him._

_Hitomi walked closer to see what was so interesting in the balcony, when she heard a voice. It slithered across the walls and floors. It seemed to echo in her mind._

_"Allensss are you readyss?" Hitomi wondered what kind of man had a lisp so bad.. it made him almost sound like.. a snake. _

_Allen turned around at this point and looked through Hitomi. At first Hitomi was shocked, but remembered if this was a vision, he could not see her. _

_"Yes I am." Allen answered as if in a trance. "Goodss, then go and get whatss you dessserve." _

_What did Allen deserve? And why did he have that evil glint in his eyes? Was he brain washed? All these doubts ran through Hitomi's mind, could this all be the answer to why Allen was acting beyond crazy?_

_Allen trudged through the door and Hitomi heard a slithering move across the room until it just seemed to disappear toward the window. _

_Curious, Hitomi followed him down the hallway. He didn't take any care, and just practically ran down the hallway. Trying to keep up with his long strides, Hitomi did have to run. _

_They reached a room that looked like Hitomi's, Allen stopped momentarily and stared at the door. "Soon you will be mine." _

_Hitomi gasped at the thought, what did that mean?_

_Allen took off as quickly as he stopped. Hitomi tried to keep track of where they were heading, but she didn't know the palace all that well._

_Finally he came to a door and opened it. There inside laid Van fast asleep. Allen drew his sword, that left a ringing in Hitomi's ear. _

_Allen creep towards the bed, and in the blink of an eye pulled the sword up and stabbed Van in the heart. _

Forgetting where she was Hitomi screamed, and sat straight up in her bed. Breathing heavily she tried to calm her nerves.. only a vision.. only a vision.. But didn't her visions usually come true?

Hitomi scrambled out of bed and ran for Van's room. If she had had a stop watch with her, she was sure she would have beaten the eleven seconds she always aimed for.

She got to Van door and stopped for a moment, afraid of what she would find. Opening the door Hitomi walked with dread over to the bed. Van lay on the bed, not moving. Hitomi couldn't help but begin to tear up. She gently shook Van. He didn't stir.

Hitomi cried out again, but this time in sadness. She fell to the floor, at the last minute catching the top half of herself on the bed. Hitomi buried her face in her arms and wept, her new found love was too soon lost.

Hearing the heart wrenching sobs of a person, Van woke from his slumber. No one in this palace could get sleep for the life of them. Van sat up and looked to his right. There was Hitomi.

Van felt a hand grab his heart and squeeze, she looked so sad. Van stroked Hitomi's head. "Hitomi are you alright?"

Hitomi looked up with a tear strained face. There she saw a living, breathing Van.

She hurled herself into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him. After the initial shock of having Hitomi propel herself into his arms, Van Hugged her gently and rocked.

"Hitomi, what happened?" She looked deep into his eyes and got lost in its swirls.

"Oh Van I had a horrible dream.." she didn't continue. Could you really tell someone you just saw their death? It all didn't really matter, because Hitomi wouldn't let it happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hitomi shook her head. "But if you could do something for me Van?"

"What is it Hitomi?"

…

"Could I stay in here?" With that simple request Van laid her down on the bed and snuggled up next to her. Although this wasn't exactly how he wanted to get Hitomi in his bed, for right now it would do.

A/N there you go a glimpse into the future. So sorry for not updating sooner.. but I had no time until I stayed home today sick.. Again really really sorry. But if this chapter seems weird its because I have listened to nothing but Nirvana all day. And remember to REVIEW.. cause it will help make me feel better.


	8. And so it continues

A/N: Uhhhh it's only been what.. 2 ½ years.. That's no time at all I swear! Please forgive me! I'm not sure if I ever addressed this, but I despise Allen. OH I know they're a no go. AND quite honestly for the past 4 years I've been bent out of shape about how come Hitomi kissed Allen instead of Van. Yannow that part where she gives Van this flying hug onto Escaflowne, Hello perfect kiss time, But whatever… I've got to let it go sometime before I die. :P

Hitomi woke up in the softest bed she had ever been in. She lay for a few minutes with her eyes closed and rolled herself up in the covers breathing in the fresh morning air. She heard the door open and saw Van coming in with breakfast on a tray. She sat up and tipped her head to the side. She just loved watching him, especially when he was being as gentle as bringing her breakfast in bed. She had never seen this Van before. He had been so hurt. When someone has suffered for so long and had no way to vent but anger, they tend to get a bad reputation. Love can do funny things to people, it can make they seem completely different, and with the way things had been working out for Fanelia, Van hardly had a reason to be angry, except for Allen of course. Since the return of his sister, Allen seemed to go slightly crazy. Sure, ok a bit more than slightly, but he was so well liked and seen as a hero that most people over looked it. In fact, the general public did not know of his intense training and obsession with women. Everyone in the hierarchy looked the other way.

But for a change, there was no one to disrupt Van and Hitomi's morning. They sat in bed with their legs crossed looking at each other. Hitomi was trying to memorize the lines on Van's face. The way he frowned when he thought hard, the way he couldn't help but smile when she did. It's something powerful to have someone so completely in love with you, but like a double edged sword your heart falls with it. Hitomi valued every second they spent together because as King, Van was busy all the time. There were so many decisions to make and problems to solve. Hitomi didn't begrudge that Van had to work so often. It was his destiny to be King. He had worked so hard and shed blood and sweat for these people, his people. It made her feel so childish when she wanted Van to spend time with her and he couldn't. She knew it hurt him too, torn between responsibility and love.

For the first couple of weeks in Fanelia, Hitomi spent it exploring the city and surrounding country side with Merle. It was so beautiful around her, who couldn't help but fall in love with it? This time was peaceful and quiet and Hitomi almost forgot about the horrible vision she had had. Allen had left early the following morning and hadn't been heard from since. Hitomi never mentioned it to Van, she saw no reason to worry him or cause trouble in this peaceful time.

Hitomi was doing her daily run around the palace and gardens. There was no reason to not stay in shape. Just because she was now treated like a princess and didn't have school work or chores, didn't mean she didn't love running. It was such an easy way to forget and let go. Hitomi would start out at an easy pace. Her thoughts still racing about everything but as she picked up speed and entered the garden, she lost track of her thoughts. It was like she was lost in her own world, almost lost to the things around her. She could feel her heart pounding and her feet hitting the gravel of the walk way. It was like flying. The world would drop from beneath her and she would lose herself in the automatic feeling of running. Once she hit that point where she wanted to stop, that's when it felt the best, to keep pushing and keep going until she made her full circuit of the palace.

On this unfortunate day, there happened to be a big, happy rock in the way of Hitomi's flying. What it was doing there, no one would know, but in her own world Hitomi failed to see it and tripped. In her mind it was like slow motion. The toe of her sneaker caught on the rock, she looked down to see it and saw the ground approaching very rapidly. She put her hands out to brace herself and closed her eyes… But it never came. She never hit the ground. Slowly Hitomi peeked out from under her lashes and found herself looking up at Allen. It had been weeks since he left and she was shocked to see him. Almost glad because he happened to be there to save her, but then she remembered that horrible dream and struggled out of his grip.

"Hitomi, Are you alright?" Allen's face in a deep frown. He had caught this wonderful creature just as she had tripped on that quite unfortunate rock.

Flustered, Hitomi stuttered, "Yes, yes I'm FINE, let me go!" Hitomi struggled wildly out of his grip. 'I've got to get out of here, I've got to go before something bad happens to me' She thought furiously. There was no one in the garden at all, no one to hear her scream.

Allen lost his hold on her and almost dropped her. "Hitomi, what is wrong? I just caught you when you were falling. I was out here enjoying the new flowers and saw you running."

Hitomi backed away from him thinking 'Ya, right like I believe that!' But to as not give herself away, Hitomi stumbled while trying to think of a plan of escape "I, uh, I'm late. I've got to go meet Van. Bye Allen thanks…" And with that she turned on her heel and sped in the other direction.

Allen stared after her, "My, she has gotten stranger."

Later that night Hitomi had that dream again. She sat straight up in her bed and scanned the darkness. There was no one there, even though the hiss of the snake still echoed in her mind. Hitomi grabbed a robe and slipped out her door. She snuck down the hallway whispering to herself "Please be ok Van, Please be ok." She half thought he would be because he had been alright the last time. When Hitomi reached Van's door, it was open. She began to panic.

Hitomi pushed open the door and the light from the hallway caught a glint above Van's bed. Hitomi couldn't hold it in any longer she screamed, "VAN, NO!"

There was the sound of a sword being drawn and a slash.

Hitomi started sobbing. She thought for certain for Van it had been too late. But then she saw a figure next to his bed drop on its knees. A match was struck and the candle next to the bed was lit. Already, maids and other guests of the palace had been disturbed and there was a group of people now standing in the door way. Many of the maids shrieked at the sight of the blood on the floor and bed. Hitomi saw Van between her watered eyes, he was ok. He had been waiting for just the right moment to draw his sword as soon as he heard his door open. When Hitomi had screamed, it distracted the man by his bed for that split second he needed. Van ordered a doctor and to have the prisoner tied up tightly. Van had not struck a fatal blow but only a deep wound. With some stitches he would be alright. Van pulled back the hood of the figure on the floor and the golden hair that came out was certainly Allen's. No one was truly surprised because of his crazy behavior lately but it still put everyone's nerves on edge. Why would Allen do this?

A/N OK OK I've got an idea where I want the story to go now! That's a good sign. I realize now over the past 2 years, my writing style has changed so completely… I'm sorry about that but I'm trying my best to replicate how the rest of the story was written.


End file.
